


Memory Lane

by ArtemisluvsHarryPotter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisluvsHarryPotter/pseuds/ArtemisluvsHarryPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stark wishes this day would never have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Lane

Another year and another reminder of the fatal crash that took the life of the only person who ever truly loved, Tony Stark. This day was the day that he truly lost everything. What’s the point of being rich? Of having everything at his disposal? Of being a genius? If the one thing he truly wanted the most was buried six feet under? The word painted him as some sort of monster, or better yet, the Merchant of Death and he went along with it. He let them see who they wanted to see. The asshole who never cared about anyone else but himself. Today he’ll do what he does every year. Wake up, get ready, and go visit their grave. 

 

He walks into the cemetery and he can’t help but remember all the good times they had. The only good memories he’s every truly had. The one who was there for all his greatest accomplishments, the one who held him when he cried, who was there when no one else was. Who told him that he was and would always be extraordinary? He remembers when he wanted to quit to just give up and not even try, he was so tired of being such a big disappointment. Then he remembers how he was told that no matter what, they were and would always be proud of him, that no matter what they chose to pursue, be it college or flipping burgers they would always be proud. 

 

He reaches the grave and cleans the headstone, put down the flowers and just stares. “I’m so sorry Jarvis.” He says, while wiping his eyes. “I’m so sorry… for everything. For all the times I yelled at you, for making you put up with me, for scaring you half to death with all the explosions I cause in the lab, but most of all I’m sorry for never telling you how much I love you. You are and will always be the only father I have ever known. You shaped me into the man I am today, I just needed to see my own potential. I’m so sorry I never told you that.”  
As he stands up, he leans down to kiss the head stone. He turns around to leave but don’t see the misty figure standing beside him. As Tony walks away Jarvis looks at him and says, “I’ve always loved you like a son. I didn’t need to hear it, I know how much you loved me. If only you could see how many people love you and would do anything to see you smile.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please...


End file.
